


Code Name: Einstein

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awakening, Because of fucking Miu, Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Angst, Palaces, Past Sexual Abuse, Personas, Shadows - Freeform, The Phantom Thieves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Summary’s are WeakThis is part of a series where some Danganronpa v3 characters get Persona 5 awakeningsAwaken the Mind for the Creator





	Code Name: Einstein

 

 

Miu shouldn’t have been there. She was simply taking her time fixing up some dumb lock picks for Cockichi and strangely Pooichi at school, when she wandered off and found an open classroom door.

Thats when she heard _them_ talking.

”Miu is almost done with the lock picks, we’ll ask her for more once we finish getting to the safe room..” Maki spoke, the strawberry blonde watched from the crack of the door.

”Alright, lets go in now then, we can wait later for the lock picks and collect them all once we get through the palace..” Kiibo said, Miu gripped her hands _palace? Safe room? And what’s this have to do with lock picks?_ Miu thought to herself.

Shuichi pulled out his phone, a strange app with an eye on it opened up.

”Morishima Atjutsi” Tenko said, her eyes focusing hard on the phone. _W-What.? The fuck they want with Atjutsi..?_ Miu cursed in her brain, she held her bruised stomach, biting back a horrible memory. 

”Factory” Kaito finished, and with a blink of an eye, Miu stared at an empty room. _What.. what the fuck going on.._

Miu quickly ran off, stumbling into her research lab. She flung the lock picks off her desk and grabbed her materials.

This was something big, she could feel it from the tips of her ahoges, all the way to her toes. And she needed to be prepared.

 

 

 

 

“OW MOTHER FUCKER I THINK I BUSTED MY ASS- THANKS A LOT KAITO”

 

The group came to their senses as they stumbled up to their feet. They looked around at the palace before them.

They were in a gigantic manufacturing factory, shadows looked everywhere as workers. Shuichi could see a window, he climbed up and saw in horror of the outside

An entire city, built from cognition by the palace user. He jumped down and gathered the Phantom Thieves together.

”Stick together everyone, and attract zero attention. We need to steal Mr Morishima’s heart as soon as possible” Shuichi said, the group nodded

_Morishima Atjutsi. Headmaster of a high rated and intelligent school of technology. However he was found to be another dirty adult of corruption by the group as well, it seemed clear when they found the accounts and behaviors of the students there. Burnt out and working themselves like slaves all for the grades and approval of their teachers; ordered like military generals._

_Shuichi had diligently scrapped up more information, finding seeds of rumors of kids getting beaten by the headmaster himself and as soon as they completed a new invention, he’d soon sell it to the public without any credit._

The detective cursed to himself, biting his lip. _That bastard,, we’ll show him.._

”Let’s get through this quick.”

 

 

 

“That should do the damn trick.. my invention is almost complete..” the Strawberry blonde said, as she finished up tinkering with her newest invention.

“Well.. I really shouldn’t call this a new invention though.. I fucking hate doing this..- but I gotta..” she spat, Miu looked up at her computer.

”I gotta thank the little Dick Girl Programmer for helping me hack this shit” She smirked before narrowing her eyes at the screen.

There was a lot of shady shit about that company, but it didn’t matter. Because they had the shit she wanted, and whatever the girl genius wanted, she would get. 

”..the Kirijo group’s most hidden main files...” Miu muttered, “but for now..”

She closed her computer and held her phone, her new invention gripped in her other hand

”I gotta see what the hell this damn app is..” Miu said, before pressing it and-

 

 

 

“We need to avoid confrontation more.. we’re surrounded by security and if it raises even a smidge all of our asses are gonna be fucked” Kokichi said scornfully, dusting himself off

”Well maybe, we wouldn’t be in such hot water if you hadn’t kept looking for chests out in the opening you dumb degenerate!” Tenko exclaimed. Only to argue more with Kokichi.

Maki sighed, dusting her shoulder off

”You alright there side kick?” Kaito asked

”I’m not your sidekick, but..” Maki spoke, cracking her neck and looking up at Kaito “I’m fine, thanks”

Kaito nodded before heading forward.

”Alright guys! Let’s get over this wall and find a safe room! Then we can secure our game plan here!” Kaito announced, having a wide grin on his face.

They worked their way through until finding themselves in the safe room.

Shuichi could see through the cognition slightly, in reality he could see the meeting room of a company, but in the palace; it was a machine room with small robot toys scattered around. 

”Alright, now that we’re here let’s rest easy and-“ Kiibo started

”WAIT!“ Kokichi yelled, interrupting the robot

”...what is it Kokichi..” Shuichi sighed, Kokichi rubbed his head as if doing some psychedelic transference

”I feel a deep disturbance.. a disgusting force of nature.. more worse than any shadow!” Kokichi said, before smirking “trust me, I use magic”

”Whatever Kokichi, this is probably a lie!” Tenko said, narrowing her eyes

”Should I kill h-“ Maki started

”No no no! I’m totally telling the truth this time! Follow me~” Kokichi said, smiling mischievously before trotting out of the safe room.

They snuck through the vents and lights, chasing after the giggling Kokichi. Until finding themselves above a stationed room, giant robots and machines positioned all across the room.

”There it is.!” Kokichi said, his eyes narrowing in disgust and horror “I saw it on our way here..!”

”...”

”....”

”Is that Miu?”

”Yes! Isn’t it hideous!” Kokichi spat, only to be hushed by Shuichi.

 

 

Miu was wrestling against gigantic figures on the ground. Her legs quivering as they pinned her down.

”Shit shit fuck..!” Miu spat, she lashed around quickly before being thrown down. She screamed in pain as she was kicked multiple times.

**“What is this? Who is this dumb bitch who has stepped out of line, why isn’t she working on the assembly lines like the others?”** A haunting voice spoke. Miu choked, looking up.

”You mother fucking BITCH.!” She yelled, looking up at the disgusting, golden eyed employer, that was Morishima Atjutsi.

**“Oh. It’s the foul mouthed slut. I though it’d already taken care of you.”** He said, narrowing his eyes **“Only the greatest can work with me, and I, swooped down to your level to order from you to make me something. Tsk, and yet you still haven’t gotten it done no matter how many times I beat it into you.”**

Miu felt herself tremble in fear. She could feel the hands all over again, even if no one was touching her now, she could always feel them. Reaching, probing, _groping_. 

She bit back the pain of her past, her eyes watering as she gripped the floor.

Miu yelled, as she tried to run at him, only to be beaten down once again. Degrading her to only a slave again, crawling on the dirt.

**“Get rid of her.”**  The monster spoke, his golden eyes staring down at her menacingly. Miu felt herself be picked up, she felt blood trickle from her nose and bruises all over her body, her vision became fogged as her injuries took a toll on her. As she braced for impact.

But it never came. Miu opened her eyes, as a robotic body stood in front of her, crushing and destroying the monster that held her. She felt her heart skip as the robot stood in front of her

Several more people jumped down from above, all of them in costumes resembling thieves, heroes, and total dumbasses.

”Hey bitch, you okay?” One said, in a horribly familiar voice. He was draped in white and purple, as if he was a dumb king.

”Don’t call her a bitch! We came to save her!” Kiibo exclaimed, before helping Miu up. She soon recognized every single person as her vision cleared.

LesbianVirgin.

Angsts No Tits.

Cockichi.

The Dumb One™.

Pooichi.

and Keeboy.

”This,, this is what you guys were talking about in the classroom.,!” Miu breathed, but no one heard her, as they went in for a fight.

Miu watched as, what she’d usually see as her insignificant classmates rip masks off their faces, and fight using some sort of magical spirit shit.

”Is that a fucking Jojo Refer-“

Kiibo was suddenly blasted through. Miu froze as Shuichi and Tenno ran to help him. But before things could get better, gigantic robots soon flooded into the arena. Blocking the others from her. Miu trembled before Morishima.

**“Tsk.. even with the help of these brats.. you still stand alone** **now.”**  He said, but Miu chuckled. **“Now you will-“**

”HAHAH! You fucking virgin! You thought you’d actually out-best me.? You actually fucking thought you’d kill the great fucking girl genius that is Miu Iruma!?” Miu cackled, she smiled widely.

Thats when she pulled out-

 

Kiibo stood in shock and horror.

As Miu pulled out a pistol, and stuck it in her mouth, finger on the trigger. 

**”Taking your own life?”**

Miu smiles through the gun.

”Miu no!” Tenko exclaimed, trying to fight off a robot shadow.

”Miu don’t do it!” Shuichi yelled, he scrambled to fight but was only knocked down, blood trickling from his side.

”You fucking bitch! You’ll die swallowing wouldn’t you!?” Kokichi screeched, before getting hit on the head by a tired Kaito.

Miu grimaced, as she held the gun in her mouth.

**“Do it bitch. And see how that helps in hell.!”**  The shadow grimaced, his eyes narrowing. Miu smiled, eyes narrowing.

And with a loud boom.

The gun shot through Miu.

 

But she still stood. Shuichi watched in shock as Miu removed the gun from her mouth, hands trembling.

”T-The fuck.!?” She said, her eyes widening.

”W-Was it unloaded.?” Kaito stuttered.

**“What a fucking moron.. you really thought using an _evoker_ would save you.. You aren’t strong enough for a Persona’s power.. you never had or will have the ability to summon your damn persona.” **Morishima cackled, his eyes wild and insane.

”N-No way..! A gun used to summon a persona.!” Kiibo sputtered, before muttering “but.. that invention was only made by..-“

Suddenly Kiibo felt his brain wrack. _What are these memories..!?_  He screeched through his mind, before feeling the pain in his head fade away,

”It should have worked..!” Miu hissed, her voice trembling when Morishima picked her up by her throat. She choked and scrambled about, trying to scramble away from his grasp.

 

“Son.. son of a bitch..!” Miu choked out, her eyes watering as she felt her voice give away. She couldn’t breath, she was dying. Miu tried to rip away from his hand but she couldn’t as she grew weaker and weaker.

 

She., she could die. Miu knew that from the beginning.. but because was so fucking _stupid_.! Now everyone is falling down because her inability to realize that. She felt the danger from the app, but she herself stopped herself from realizing that in attempts to hold onto the escapism.

 

Miu felt her self reach for her envoker again. She didn’t come her to die. But she felt strange relief, she couldn’t tell if it was her finding peace or just losing oxygen. Knowing she could die, knowing the danger. She came to terms.

She felt.. right., she felt the ghostly hands, that always grasped her, that always touched her, that always clawed at her mind give away- as she rose the game to her head.

**“Tch.. trying again are we.?”**  Morishima sneered **“How dumb..”**

 

_Took you long enough., well great decisions do come with time.._

 

_Have you made your choice now Miu?_

 

“Y-Yeah..” Miu coughed out, she felt her finger hold onto the trigger.

 

_Good, now is the time then. I am thou.. thou art I.. exploit thine’s mind and knowledge to run the battlefield! **And make thou enemies pay, and save all that thine holds dear!**_

 

Miu screamed, she shot the evoker, the sound of glass shattering filled her ears as her head recoiled from the gun. Blue flames rippled off her body, she felt herself fall to the ground, Morishima’s hands flying off her neck.

Miu opened her eyes. She was surrounded by mechanical arms, covered in a bright copper color. As the flames cleared, she stared at her now outfit. A white blouse covered leather like armor around her waist, with robotic enhancers over her arms and legs. 

Large goggles covered her face, she blinked as she was given stats and details of everyone around Her, from their health, to the finest detail. Like power, magic types, and _dick sizes_.. Miu grinned as she stared back at the group, who stared amazed.

”Oy sluts,” she spoke “Let’s get this shit done.” Miu smirked

As the team regrouped and stood in front of the gigantic robot shadows. Miu grinned as she could see everything.

 

”LETS GO! MARIE CURIE!” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marie Curie was a French physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. She was the first woman to win a Nobel Prize. She did some pretty fucking sick kickass things
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
